1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound probe system including a sheath portion configured to house an elongated main body portion, which is provided with an ultrasound observation portion, to be movable back and forth in an insertion axial direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-216159 discloses a method and a configuration of an ultrasound probe system for inserting a sheath into a lumen together with an ultrasound probe in a state in which the ultrasound probe is inserted into the sheath and, after performing ultrasound observation of an examined region in the lumen using an ultrasound observation portion provided at a distal end in an axial direction of the ultrasound probe, pulling out the ultrasound probe from the sheath and, thereafter, inserting the specimen collecting tool into the sheath to collect a specimen, which is a living tissue of the examined region.